


Christmas Surprise

by AerinM



Series: Hot Cocoa [1]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Warrenessa, Warrenessa family, Warrenessa fluff, because fluff desired to be written, christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerinM/pseuds/AerinM
Summary: This is nothing but pure Warrenessa fluff and sap. Appropriate for all audiences who are okay with some kissing.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PointlesslyPoetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointlesslyPoetic/gifts).



 “Okay, how should we split this up?” Warren asked, rubbing his hands together as he contemplated the project before them. 

“You take the trike, I’ll handle the stockings and those last couple of gifts we bought the other day. I’ll help you with the trike when I’m done, if you’re still working on it by then,” Vanessa answered. 

Warren nodded his head. “Go team go,” he said. 

They worked quietly so as not to disturb their sleeping child (although that kid could probably sleep through anything). Warren first ran outside to grab his tool box, then came back inside to find that Vanessa had hauled the box containing tricycle parts into the living room. He grinned as he pictured his son waking up on Christmas morning to find a brand-new trike by the tree. Jack was sure to scream in excitement, and Warren was greatly looking forward to it. 

Vanessa re-entered the room with a large bag containing a bunch of smaller items which she planned to place inside each stocking, then quickly put herself to work as Warren began to assemble the Spider-Man tricycle they had purchased for their son. After a minute or two of working in comfortable silence, Warren stood up and walked over to the old radio set they had in their living room and turned it on before returning to his position on the floor and pulling a wrench out of his toolbox. Vanessa watched him work with a soft smile on her face, then finished up her task and moved on to her next one. 

She and Warren _might_ have overdone it a bit on Christmas gifts this year. Just a smidge. In their defense, though, Jack was an adorable almost-three-year-old who really was just finally getting a handle on the concept of Christmas, and his excitement over all things holiday-related this year constantly had them grinning. Of course they’d want to spoil the child who overreacted with every little thing anyone ever gave him.  Every cookie was _the best cookie ever_ , every story told was _the best story ever_ , every adventure in the snow was _the best adventure ever._ It was hard to refrain from buying everything in sight when they knew he was going to have an excited meltdown with every gift he opened. 

Vanessa absentmindedly hummed along to the music in the background as she worked on wrapping up the last two boxed gifts they had. She had been looking forward to this evening with Warren for a while now. Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was going to be special as well, but tonight was just for them. 

“How are you doing over there?” Warren asked, snapping Vanessa from her thoughts. She glanced quickly at her surroundings and responded with, “Only one more box to wrap after this one. Do you need help?” 

“Yeah, for a minute, if you don’t mind,” he replied. “I don’t have enough hands.”

Vanessa finished with the present she had been working on and then stood up and walked over to where Warren was. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Can you hold this here for a minute? I just need it to stay still so I can press this part down and tighten the bolt connecting the two pieces. Yeah, just like that. Perfect.” 

Warren finished tightening the bolt, then smiled up at his wife and thanked her for her help. She kissed his cheek and went back to where she had been before in order to wrap that one last gift. “Cocoa and a movie after this?” she asked as she cut some shimmery green and gold paper and began taping it to the last box. 

“That sounds perfect,” Warren answered. “Which movie?” 

“I don’t care. You can choose.” 

“I get to pick, huh? Hmm…” 

“No zombies.” 

“Pfft. Zombies aren’t very Christmas-like.” 

“No horror films.” 

“Well if you’re gonna restrict all of my options then why don’t _you_ just pick the movie?” 

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “I just want something lighthearted. I’m tired, it’s getting a little late, and I don’t want anything which will make me think too much.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll figure something out.” 

“Done,” she announced, placing the final gift under the tree and gathering the wrapping supplies she’d used. “Hey, Warr? I’ll turn the kettle on, and then I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick. Make me some cocoa please?” 

“Of course,” he replied, smiling at her. He was just finishing up with the tricycle anyway.

When she returned to the living room, she found Warren sitting on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate resting on top of the coffee table in front of him. Vanessa made her way over to him, sat down on the couch and then snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  She held a small rectangular box in one of her hands, which she rested in her lap. “Before you turn on the movie,” she began, “I have something for you.” 

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow and placed the DVD remote control on the coffee table alongside their mugs of cocoa, letting the opening advertisements play as he shifted his attention to Vanessa. She handed the box to him and smiled. 

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Open it and find out.”

“You don’t want me to wait until tomorrow?” 

“I guess you can wait if you want to,” Vanessa shrugged. “I just thought it’d be more special to open it now.” 

“Well alright then,” he replied, a look of excitement crossing his face. “Do you want me to grab the gift I got for you?” 

“Nah,” Vanessa said. “I’ll wait for tomorrow. It’s okay. I just want you to open this one.” 

Warren kissed her cheek and then shook the box a little. “I’d say it’s a watch, but it doesn’t feel heavy enough for that,” he guessed. 

“Just open it.” 

He slid the ribbon off of one end of the box and lifted the lid, then paused. Vanessa looked at him, biting her lip as she waited for his reaction. 

Something seemed to click in Warren’s brain, and a tremendous smile graced his features. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked. 

Vanessa grinned at him. “What do you think it is?” 

“A positive pregnancy test?” 

“Then yes, it’s exactly what you think it is.” 

Warren threw the test and its box on the floor, then tackled Vanessa to the couch and peppered her face with kisses while she laughed at the way his facial stubble was tickling her. He sat back up after a little while and pulled Vanessa upright with him, placing her legs across his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist in order to pull her close. 

“How long have you known?” he asked. 

“A few weeks,” she said. “I found out at the end of November and thought it’d be a great Christmas surprise, so decided to keep it a secret for a little while. We’re due in June.” 

“We’re due in June,” Warren repeated, still grinning from ear to ear. “We’re having another baby!” 

“Yes, we’re having another baby,” Vanessa said, happiness etched into her tone of voice. 

Warren pushed her back down onto the couch again and smashed his face up against her navel. “You hear that, little one?” he spoke through her shirt. “I’m your daddy! I’m so excited to meet you soon!” 

Vanessa laughed. “I’m pretty sure the baby can’t hear you yet.” 

“Of course you can hear me. Can’t you, baby? I wonder what you’re going to look like?” 

With a contented smile on her face, Vanessa laid on her back on the couch as Warren continued to speak to her belly while she played with his hair. This was absolutely adorable, and his pure happiness was highly contagious. They hadn’t exactly _planned_ to get pregnant, but they hadn’t been opposed to the idea either. She was happy to have been able to surprise him.  It wasn’t easy, especially on those days when she was feeling sick or particularly tired, but the wait had been worth it to her. 

She looked toward Warren when she realized he’d stopped talking to her belly and found that he was staring at her with an expression so tender that her heart melted even more. He stood up and straightened her up into a more comfortable position, then gently lowered himself onto the couch next to her and pulled her close. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Pretty good,” Vanessa said. “Not too much morning sickness with this one so far. I’ve mostly just been more tired than usual.” 

Warren reached over and lightly rapped his knuckles against the wooden coffee table. “Let’s hope it stays that way. You not being sick, I mean.” 

“For real,” she agreed, wiggling a little so that she could move down on the couch and place her head on Warren’s chest. Before she could get very far, though, he captured her lips in a kiss. She smiled at him when they broke apart, and he kissed her on the forehead. 

“I love you,” Warren stated. The sincerity in his voice alone was enough to send shivers down her spine. She felt lucky that Warren was a man who wasn’t afraid to share his affection. 

“I love you, too,” she replied simply. 

Warren’s smile intensified again as he once again scrunched up on the other half of the couch and smashed his face up against Vanessa’s belly. “You hear that, little one? Mommy and daddy are here and we love you!” 

“Really, Warr, I doubt the baby can hear you.” 

He sent her a cocky grin and said, “Then I guess I’ll just have to get closer, won’t I?” Before she could ask him what he meant, he yanked her shirt up and placed his mouth directly against the skin of her belly before continuing to speak to the baby growing inside. 

Vanessa shrieked in surprised laughter at his movements – again, the stubble on his face tickled her skin – and she placed her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter from becoming so loud as to wake their other child. 

“Vanessa,” he harrumphed in disapproval. “I’m trying to have a conversation with our baby. Hold still.” 

“I can’t,” she laughed. “You need to shave your face.” 

“Mommy thinks I need to shave my face,” he said to the baby again, although this time he didn’t place his mouth directly on top of her skin. “I happen to like my constant five o’clock shadow. Makes me look ruggedly handsome.” 

“Come here, Mister Ruggedly Handsome,” Vanessa laughed, tugging lightly on his hair in order to encourage him to come back to her eye level again. He attacked her lips as soon as he was face-to-face with her again, and Vanessa happily reciprocated his actions. 

In the background, their cocoa grew cold while the DVD menu played its music on repeat – 

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line to let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
